


Kiss, kiss

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel has some free time.





	Kiss, kiss

Green eyes

His mind is stuck on those. The plush lips that aggravate his thoughts daily. Rough hands run up and down his body, teeth nipping at his collar bone. 

Those hands find his ass, running and up and down and teasing.... Castiel sucks in a breath once the finger sinks in. He clenches, his own hand reaching for his cock. 

He begins stroking lazily, his thumb runs over the tip, feeling the sticky liquid there and he runs it over, sticking up his dick. 

"So hot." The voice says. "You feel amazing." 

Castiel can't help but moan. Words elude him. 

"Want me to fuck you? Want my cock in you?" 

Castiel nods. 

The voice let's out a humorless chuckle.

"Sorry. That's not happening. Not today. You're going to come for me. I'm going to sit back and you're going to jerk off. You're going to come until you can't see straight. And that's an order." 

Castiel nods. 

The man in front of him moves and sits on the chair in front of the bed. 

Castiel begins moving his hand up and down, his free hand grips his balls. He massages them, watching those green eyes watch him. 

"Finger yourself." 

Castiel slips a single finger inside and begins fucking himself. It's not the same as a cock, throbbing and big inside of him But it's all he can get right now. 

  
Castiel can feel his balls draw tightly, his orgasm waving through his body. He gives a final tug and comes, white, hot fluid covers his stomach. 

"Good boy." 

The man moves back towards the bed. Heat down next to him and places a kiss on his cheek. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and get some food. I'll cook and you relax okay?" 

Castiel nods. "Thank you Dean." 

"No problem." 


End file.
